creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PedoBearTime/Dark Dreams: Daniela P.
My pillow is soaked, i'm not sure what it is but it smells like iron. when i get out of bed i feel weak, as if i was nothing just an empty vessle. i stumble to the mirror were the lit canelabra stood, i was never sure how it got there or how had lefted it for me... but in that moment i didn't care. As i pick up the candelabra, wax slowly drips down onto my hands. i bring the candle up to my face, the hot, gloomy light revels what had been all over my bed and face. Blood. i dropped the candelabra and in the moment the lights flicker on and off then they finally stay on brighter then any light ever beffore. it take what seems like decades for my eyes to adjust to the lights... i almost wished it took longer. in the mirror i can see a figure behind me, right next to the places were i'd waken earlier. its ginger hair gleamed in the light and so did the blood. i reach in my pocket to get my phone, i hadd to get help-- i needed help. but my phone was no where to be found, instead in its place a pocke knife wrapped in a bloody cloth. i drop the knife and look up at the figure at the moment i relized what i have done, i have tooken th life of someone...but i did not whom this ginger figure was. i didnt fully realize but my body, blood stained and sore, mde its way towards the body. as i turn the body her big green eye's blank souless expresstion pierce my very soul. i now knew who this girl was, the love of my life the reason for my very breth. Eliza, the love of my life, the women, one day, i hoped to marry. i killed her, i didnt completely remeber how or why, but she waas dead, and i killed her. The i remeber the sleeping pills i once had to take, i grabbed them ripping the cap off. i kissed Eliza and took out all 25 little pills, shoving them all in nmy mouth. finally, i swallowed them with one very uncertain swallow. i went back to the placewhere i liad and grabbed my love, holding her close, crying and kissing her forehead. i felt myself slowly slipping away and then i felt Eliza's hand slowly move towards, placing it on m cheek and one on my troat. she was facing me her once loving and joyful face was demonic and evil. i started to feel faint and i started to gasp for air. at the site of me she started to laugh and began mocking me my eyes closed and as i took my finally breath she went close to my ear and whispered "your're such a damn fool...you were never good enough for me, you will never be worth marrying". i felt on last warm tear roll down my check and then...nothing... Category:Blog posts